Software service providers seek to profit or otherwise benefit from providing their services, e.g., over a network, to a group of consumers or other users. Such service providers may often utilize Cloud datacenters to provide necessary hardware/software platforms to enable the providing of specified software services. Through the use of such Cloud data centers, service providers may reach a large audience, with a relatively small investment, while providing their services in a secure, reliable, efficient, and flexible manner.
In utilizing such Cloud data centers, the service provider may be required to define a deployment plan for a given software service, based, e.g., on the relevant service level constraints desired to be met, and on available hardware/software resources. For example, such constraints may include a response time, throughput, availability, disaster recovery, performance, and various other additional or alternative constraints.
However, it may be difficult for the service provider to take into account an impact of an underlying physical topology of a given Cloud data center, particularly for large-scale service deployments. Similarly, it may be difficult for the service provider to determine a suitable deployment for a given service, given that the service may require contradictory service constraints, particularly, again, in the case of large-scale service deployments. Moreover, even to the extent that suitable deployment plans may be determined, it may be difficult to extend or otherwise update the deployment plan, e.g., such as when attempting to accommodate newly-specified service constraints or other changes.
Consequently, for these and other reasons, it may be difficult for a service provider to determine a suitable deployment and placement out of a given service with respect to available hardware/software resources of the Cloud data center. Further, the provider of the Cloud data center itself may experience an inefficient use of resources, as well as a potential dissatisfaction of its customer base, i.e., providers of software services. As a result, service consumers themselves may suffer from undesirable reductions in a quality of services being provided, and/or relative increases in cost for the provided services.